fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Syar
Name Syar is named after the line of hunters bearing that title. Apearence Syar is a grey Wanna Be with a scarred eye, a ponytail and the kanji 天 (divine) in his chest. History The Ronin and the Planet While in his voyage though space, Syar the most powerful samurai in space, heard the conversation between an Alien Valky and an Alien Magma. "So, have you heard about the story of that Ultra has been destroying various kaiju on Earth?" asked Valky, "Yes, they say that he can be one of the strongest warriors on Earth." Magma replied. As always Syar and his pet Gomora II notice the two aliens talking about something strong and ask them what they're talking about they repeat what they said and Syar asks. "How far is earth from this bar?". " 10 million light years away." Both as they answer to Syar. Syar and his Gomora II prepare to part away to Earth. The Goal Syar arrives and asks for the people too Earth to not panick and that he's only here to fight with Atum. Atum soon arrives to fight, but first they trade some words. "Atum, I'm here to have a fair duel any of our abilities can be used, but you and me can't be helped by anyone or anything and other forms can be used. Syar quietly says as he unseaths his sword at the same time. "Same here. I always like a good challenge" Hydra Syar transforms into Hydra and the duel starts. Atum's attack are easily blocked by Hydra's naginata and he's stabbed by his feet, but still stood up to fight. After some time Atum defeat his wind form. Guesra Syar transforms into Guesra and another fierce fight starts. Atum is tackled numerous ways by Guesra and is by his tongue. Atum cuts Guesra's tong and back fin and says to Syar. "Don't go easy on me, understood?". "Hehe, this was my weakest form and now the fight really starts!" Syar proudly responds. Gabora Syar uses the shell from Gabora to protect his head and uses the shovel hand to attack the Ultra, but the Ultra is too quick and defeats this form. Zetton II As Zetton II, Syar uses all of his attacks to defeat Atum and greatly injures the Ultra, but Atum hasn't given up yet. Zetton II starts to take the Ultra head on with physical attacks making the Ultra being thrown into a building, but the Ultra once again defeated Syar. Snowgon Syar transformed into Snowgon and starts to punch Atum in the Color Timer and to use his ice breath and tail to damage the Ultra. Atum and Snowgon start a boxing match, but it briefly ends because of being they were gravely injured by each others attacks. Eleking Syar transforms into Eleking and uses his copper wires to throw the Ultra around and to electrocute him, but suddenly the wires started break apart giving the Ultra a chance to fight back and once again defeat Syar, but Syar hasn't given up yet and he stands up and says. "Atum this is my final form prepare to be defeated!" Orochi Syar transforms into Orochi and another destructive fight starts. Orochi and Atum use their swords to duel and end with Orochi breaking Atum's blade. Atum breaks Orochi's katana and uses it's blade to cut Orochi's tail, but Orochi starts to charge his Maga-Thunderclap and Atum to charge his Hieroglyph Beam, both attacks collide and make the two warrior fall to the ground because of exhaustion. Syar and Gomora became friends with Atum and part away back to their voyage to became even stronger. Abilities Syar * Katana: Syar uses a katana named Heart of the Sunset Dragon. Hydra Syar can use all the abilities that Hydra has. * Naginata: Hydra has a naginata used to stab enemies from far away. Gabora Syar can use all the abilities that Gabora has. * Shovel: Gabora's hand becames a shovel used to attack enemies. Gesura Syar can use all the abilities that Gesura has. * Tongue: Just like frogs Gesura can use it's tongue to attack it's enemies. Zetton Syar can use all the abilities that Zetton II has. * Fire Punch: Zetton will ignite it's fists to fight and burn his enemies; * Flaming Pownder: Zetton can expell pownder from the holes in his head to cause severe burns in enemies. Snowgon Syar can use all the abilities that Snowgon has. * Axe: Snowgon has a powerful axe that can cat various types of metal. Eleking Syar can use all the abilities that Eleking has. * Wires: Eleking can use wires to strangle oponents and electrify them. Orochi Syar can use all the abilities that Orochi has. * Katana: An upgraded version of Syar's katana becames Orochi's hand. Trivia * All of Syar's forms have the kanji for the elements of each kaiju in their chest; ** But Syar's marks mean divine a reference to his great strenght. * Syar is considered a Ronin samurais that had lostt their masters and became wanderers; ** Though, he has a pet Gomora II named, Shiro. Category:Male Category:Ultraman Category:Ultraman Atum Category:Aliens Category:BRK's Kaiju Category:Universe 4224 Category:Wanna Be Incarnations Category:Variants on existing Kaiju Category:Hydra (Ultraman) variations Category:Gabora variations Category:Gesura variations Category:Zetton variations Category:Snowgon variations Category:Eleking variations Category:Orochi (Ultraman) variations